Don't Leave Me Ever Again
by Shi Shi Biscuit
Summary: ScorpionxSub-Zero. Smut. Yaoi. OTP. Enjoy. :) R&R? Descriptive Mature Scenes.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat._**

**_Warning: _**

**_Naughty Language._**

**_Smut._**

**_Descriptive Mature Scene._**

**_Mature Words._**

**_Two Naked Males._**

**_Yaoi._**

**_More Smut._**

**_...And, that's all._**

**_Enjoy! :D _**

* * *

•~Don't Leave Me Ever Again~•

His face was pale, and he was just waiting to get out of the wretched place...

The tie that fit around his neck was partially choking him, as he watched the last presentation for the day end. And now...he began to wonder. What made him pursue his life as a normal person in the city of ShangHai? Tch...probably because the Mortal Kombat Tournament was over, EarthRealm was finally back in order, and there was peace on Earth once more.

Once the man concluded on the last sentence of his presentation, Kuai slammed his case shut, and dashed out of the office door. Thank God. He never thought he would last another second in there, although all he does in the office is day dream about other things. A snap of reality knocked him right in the face, as he pushed down one of the co-supervisors of the company, on his way around the corner to exit the office.

"Eh, oh goodness me! I am terribly and completely sorry!" He exclaimed, placing a hand on the supervisor's shoulder. The co-worker nodded, and stood back up; nonchalantly giving a speech on how important it is to pay attention in the office. But...how could he pay attention, when there was a bunch of things swarming almost endlessly in his mind?

Kuai pushed pass the worker, and made a quick out-and-about run towards his car; turning on the ignition, and driving away. The Chinese man managed to make it home without any traffic, which was almost impossible here in China, or without anyone who wants to be a right twat in the face for some pissy reason.

Once Kuai entered his home, he kicked off his shoes, and strew his case over to his living room couch. Finally...home at last. Kuai slid his back down the door, and exhaled, whilst running fingers through his pure, black, silky locks. Today, was a rough day, and he wouldn't deny it. Piles of papers were stacked at his desk, but gradually were cleared out, and once after another the process would continue and...

Before another thought popped into Liang's head, he heard a knock at his door. Oh, no. Probably that supervisor drove all the way from the office, just to speak and nag about the clumsiness of the man?

As he opened the door, he noticed a ninja. Wait...ninja? I thought we said the tournament was over and done with. But...this wasn't any ordinary ninja. Oh, no. This was the one, and only Hanzo Hasashi.

Kuai and Hanzo had been friends since their baby days, and were practically brothers. Kuai widened his eyes, and bowed at the Japanese man in the kimono.

"Oh, Hanzo. Konichiwā~." Kuai greeted, keeping his bow posture. Hanzo returned the favour of the gesture, and smiled with it, as strands of his long, black hair fell over his eyes and ears.

"Ah, Kuai. Konichiwā. I see your fluency in japanese has gotten better, haī?" Hanzo asked, standing from the bow. Kuai rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, and slightly smiled. "Yes...I have been meaning to learn the language, but, as you can see, I am pretty busy..."

Hanzo nodded, and soon stepped into the house.

"How are you?" Kuai questioned, closing the door behind the two. Hanzo nodded to himself, and eventually twiddled his fingers, a bit nervously. "I am well, and yourself?" He questioned, with a hint of anxiety. Kuai smiled, and picked the shoes that he kicked off freely, up and then placed them into his shoe closet nearby the front door. Kuai shrugged. "Busy, but...good." He responded, fluffing a pillow, then patting it, to signal for Hanzo to sit.

But Hanzo shook his head. "I'd rather not..."

"Why not?"

"Because...you will hate me after I ask this."

"Ask away~."

"How are you and Kitana doing?"

Kuai has heard this question from Hanzo for a while now, and he huffed a breath of annoyance. "Aiya~! You always ask that. And...if you must know, I broke up with her a week ago." Liang told. Hasashi nodded, and looked away. "My apologise. I...I did not know that you two parted your ways." Hanzo solemnly and sympathetically spoke. Kuai shrugged. "Eh, she said something about me not caring for her and etcetera..."

Hanzo kept his glare on the ground, and sighed. He felt terrible now. His head was tilted up, by two fingers. The fingers belonged to the pale, younger male, and he put a smile of confidence on his lips.

"There is no reason so be glum, Onee-San." Kuai spoke, moving his fingers from the Japanese male's chin, and then onto the side of his face. Hanzo held onto the delicate hand's wrist, that was on his face, and cherished the feeling. "Sorry, Oniichan." Hanzo responded, releasing his hands' grip from the small wrist. Kuai walked past Hanzo, and towards the kitchen. "You should've told me you were coming over, I would've prepared something for us to eat." Kuai spoke, pushing his lips outwards, in a sarcastic pouting fashion.

Hanzo let a small, red pale blush stretch across his cheek, onto the bridge of his nose, and onto his other cheek. "Gomennasai, Kuai-Chan. I wanted it to be a surprise visit." Hanzo had muttered. Kuai walked around the kitchen; gathering ingredients to cook. "Oh? How could it possibly be a surprise, if you visited around this hour around last week, and the week before that, and the week before that..." Kuai kept going on, until Hanzo began to chuckle.

"I mean...I don't mean to intrude upon you. If I...perhaps disrupted your routinely, daily chores and such."

Kuai began to boil a pot of water, and eventually plopped and dropped all of the ingredients of the dumpling soup into the deep thing. "Oh, no. I do not mind guests. And...you're not a guest. You are technically a brother to me." Kuai said, looking at his nails. Hanzo smiled, while letting a laughter pass through his lips.

Kuai walked over to the steps, and sighed. "I'm going to go take a bath...if the thing starts boiling and fizzing and such, either come get me, or turn the stove down. Alright?" Kuai directed. Hanzo nodded, and watched as Kuai left to upstairs.

As Hanzo heard the bedroom door close, a small frown appeared on his face.

'Technically a brother to me...' Rang with continuation through his mind.

Hanzo stomped a foot down, and began to bite and nibble on his thumb nail. Hanzo didn't want to be Kuai's brother. He wanted to be so much more than that. What...a father? No...a lover.

Hanzo sighed, and stay in a bitter silence for a long while. He then knew what he had to do. He had to escape the 'brother-zone.'

After a rather long while of thinking, Kuai walked down the half-spiraled staircase. "Hanzo! The water is boiling!" He exclaimed, racing over to the stove, and quickly turning the thing off. Hanzo gasped, and stood up quickly. "G-Gomennasai!" Hanzo exclaimed. Hanzo looked at the smaller male panic, and briskly do all he could. After a quick save of the soup by Kuai, he exhaled, and brushed his forehead with his hand. "It's fine. Now I know that you'll never make a good cook." Kuai said, with a blank, straight face.

Hanzo laughed, and nodded. "I was known for...ruining the dishes in the festivals in my village..." Hanzo uttered.

It then snapped into his thoughts. He needed to leave the zone. Hanzo twiddled his thumbs, and intently stared down at the plush, silver carpet.

"Uh, Kuai?"

Kuai finished off the soup, and then exhaled smoothly. "Yes, Hanzo?"

The Japanese man swallowed harshly, but couldn't seem to get the glob of air to go down his throat. "There has been something I have been wanting to ask you. About you and I."

Kuai walked over to where Hanzo was standing, and awaited for Hanzo to spit it out; with a straight face. Hanzo noticed the sudden change in Kuai's posture, and body language. It made Hanzo want to run and hide away for the rest of his life.

"Go ahead..." Kuai stated, peculiarly.

Hanzo swallowed down his pride, and looked at Kuai with a dominant, confident attitude. "I..." So much for confidence. He was technically choking up.

"You?"

"I...don't want to be your 'brother.' I want to be something more than that. Someone you get to wake up next to, for the rest of your life. Or...someone you can come home to, and hug and kiss. I want to be your..."

Oh, what was the word?

"Your...partner..."

That's it.

Kuai was astonished. His azure eyes widened, as the words seemed to spill out of Hanzo's mouth, like milk onto a bowl of cereal. "Hanzo..." Kuai whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. A small sigh escaped his lips, as he looked down.

Oh, no! A deepened sigh. Might as well dig your grave in his backyard, and label, 'Died from A Broken Heart.' On it.

"I don't..."

Hanzo looked down, and sighed. "It was worth a sh—"

"I don't want my life to go on, without you."

Hanzo's eyes dliated, as he quickly looked up at Kuai. His heart pumped quickly, and his face was almost completely red. "I...don't want mine to, either." Hanzo responded, wittedly.

Kuai let a smile come across his lips, as he reached for Hanzo's hands. "I have been waiting for this day to come...but, what about your life in Japan?" Kuai questioned. Hanzo smiled, and shook his head. "Forget about it. I wasn't around enough people, anyways. I would consider myself as a nonexistent." The Japanese man told, sadistically truthful. Kuai kept the miniature grin upon his lips, as he squeezed Hanzo's hands.

* * *

•~Don't Leave Me Ever Again~•

It was way after dinner, and the two were rested on the bed.

Small, and soft snores escaped Kuai's lips, as he buried his head into the pillow underneath his head. But Hanzo couldn't sleep. He was latching onto his lover ever so tightly. And he didn't want to let go for anything. His arms fit strongly around the younger male's waist, as he pressed endearments all over Kuai's neck, and shoulder.

Hanzo kept his small smooches going, until Kuai had slowly awoke...

"Hanzo?" He questioned, in a small rough tone. Hanzo's heart panicked once he heard the small male's voice pipe up in front of him.

"Gomen..." Hanzo shortened to apologize. Kuai yawned, and looked at the alarm clock placed by his bed. The time was a blurred red, until Kuai rubbed his eyes. As he looked back at the clock, the red, digital numbers showed, '2:47 A.M.' Kuai was at a slight surprise. He'd never dare be up this early, because of his hardworking job that is. "It's nearly three," Kuai whispered. "What has got you up so early?"

Hanzo looked down, and buried his forehead into the bottom of Kuai's shoulder. "I don't know...I was just seeing if this was reality or not."

"If life was?"

"No, having you sleep in my arms."

Kuai's hesitated to blush, but did anyways. "Oh, Hanzo." He swooned sweetly with a whisper. Hanzo left a love mark into Kuai's neck, and began to kiss upon the nape of his neck. Kuai arched his back, and moaned sweetly and softly. Hanzo pulled Kuai towards himself, and pressed his lover closer into his lap.

"Hanzo..." He whispered, hiding back a groan, "We c-can't do it here..."

Hanzo straddled himself over on top of Kuai, while brushing his finger, delicately down his lover's face. "Then, where else?"

Kuai's face was flushed over by a rouge colour, as he looked away from the man over on top of him. Hanzo pressed himself down onto Kuai, on that 'right there' spot. Hanzo groaned lightly, and threw his head towards Kuai's neck; attacking it with kisses, nibbles and bites. "Oh, Hanzo..." Kuai whispered to exhale, holding onto black, long strands on Hanzo's head.

The Chinese man slightly arched his back from the matress, and moaned even louder; Hanzo had been sucking on his skin. Hanzo eventually moved his lips onto Kuai's, and kissed against his partner's lips, as his hips rolled and pressed onto the Chinese man's. "You feel...so great..." Hanzo complimented, rubbing his package against Kuai's. Kuai threw his head into the pillow, and moaned loudly. "Th-Thank you..." He answered with stutter.

Hanzo began to remove his partner's clothing, piece by piece, peeling the clothes off of him, like the garments were a banana peel. Kuai began to take off Hanzo's clothes, as he placed kisses onto his lover's chest. Finally, the two were fully unclothed. And did it feel so right.

"I need you..." Hanzo whispered, rubbing his extremity against Kuai's. Kuai's cheeks filled with a sense of red, as he pushed his hips upward toward Hanzo's. Hanzo began to pull away from Kuai, and for a wretched moment, the Chinese man began to feel a wave of cold, rush all over him.

Hanzo soon returned his body to Kuai's, while parting his legs. The dominant male grazed his fingertips against the man's thighs, and knelt his head down. Kuai looked into Hanzo's eyes, and let his breathing hitch. He then let a low, sustained cry break from his lips, as Hanzo held his arms underneath Kuai's thighs. The Japanese man kissed and licked against his lover's skin, while he pushed into the young male.

"Ohh~..."

"You're so beautiful..." Hanzo whispered, trailing his love marks onto Kuai's chest, and pushing his hips backward and forward, straining himself. Kuai abruptly grasped onto the bed sheets, while his eyes widened. "A-Ahh..." He choked out, in a moan. Hanzo pushed deeper into Kuai, as sweat shined delicately on his chest.

Kuai arched his back from the sheets, and looked away from the man above him. "H-Hanzo..." He pathetically squeaked out. Hanzo pushed his member deeply into Kuai, and let out a small 'gah' afterwards.

The Chinese man's grip tightened against the slick, shiny sheets as he cried his lover's name once more~.

"Oh God...it's s-so big..."

Hanzo blushed at the backhand compliment, and quickened his pace, without trying to hurt the man underneath him. "D-Do you want me to continue?" He asked, slowly retracting his force. Kuai shook his head, and pushed himself down; right on that sweet spot inside himself. A feminine 'ahh' left his lips, as he widened his eyes. Hanzo scarcely fathomed this whine as a 'yes' and continued to push against that spot inside of Kuai.

The younger male shut his eyes, and began to converge his small downard thrusts, with the one's the other male had delivered, upwards. Quicker...and quicker the pace got, until Hanzo found himself moving his body almost uncontrollably quick.

"Hanzo!" Kuai cried, while his nails dug into Hanzo's back. It was all so much. The masochistic gestures that Kuai gave to Hanzo, and the brisk, partially violent ramming that Hanzo gave to Kuai, made this an even match of sexual war. For now.

Kuai thrusted his body down onto Hanzo's length, as the strong man lifted his body up, and sat him in his lap. Swares and praises broke from Kuai's lips, as the dominant male hit the spot...literally.

"Oh, my f-fucking..." Kuai immediately covered his mouth, and whimpered out the rest of his naughty phrase. But this drove Hanzo to insanity. Seeing Kuai curse like that, made Hanzo want him even more.

Quickly, Hanzo switched from this position, and into the next; which was quite similar.

Hanzo turned Kuai's body around, pushed harsher into Kuai's opening, while holding his wrists down tightly behind the young male's back with one hand, and his other hand, pumping away over Kuai's dick.

Kuai began to squirm, and grind himself into Hanzo's lap, as he struggled to find a comfortable position, where the penetration wouldn't be so affective. But it was all so damn affective.

"Hanzo! Hanz-zo! Please!" Kuai cried, "Softer!"

But...Hanzo couldn't. He was fucking himself against Kuai's ass in all the ways he possibly could've, which were addicting. Hanzo licked the side of Kuai's neck, as well as some of the sweat from there, and then placed his lips against his ear.

"I'm having too much fun now..."

Hanzo tipped Kuai's body over, as his chest softly hit the bed. Hanzo pulled the man's wrists back further, and experimentally (quickly) thrusted in and out of Kuai's entrance.

The man widened his blue eyes, as he felt a bizarre and odd churning sensation in his stomach. Kuai bent forwards, and yelped loudly. "H-Hanzo! I'm c-cumming!" Kuai warned. Subsequently, his eyes shot to the back of his head, and he moaned louder than ever before.

"Do it. Cum right n-now..." Hanzo demanded, rapidly pushing against and into Kuai's rear.

Kuai shrieked; shutting his eyes, and tensing up his muscles. As Hanzo felt the muscles contract around his manhood, he eventually came; opening his mouth in awe, and leaning his body over Kuai's.

The partners had finally climaxed...damn it felt reliving.

Hanzo slowly, and gently pulled out of Kuai, then slammed his body against the matress; dazed in an exhausted way. Kuai groaned, and looked down; white, stickiness was escaping his entrance. Impunity filled The Chinese man, and he groaned leisurely.

Hanzo eventually pulled the man close, and kissed him with such passion. Kuai gave the same amount of passion back, and eventually pressed his body tightly onto Hanzo's.

"I love you, Kuai."

"I love you too, My Hanzo."

"Even if I burn the noodles?"

Kuai let a chuckle leave his lips.

"Even if you do..."

•~Don't Leave Me Ever Again~•


End file.
